Certain portions of a movie or other media content may be more important or pivotal than other portions. For example, a movie may have a particularly important scene with respect to the plot of the movie. Likewise, an episode of a television series may have a particular scene with importance with respect to the remaining portions of the episode. Users may wish to view important scenes of a movie or other media content more than other scenes.